


Маятник

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Маятник

TG: нельзя просто взять и рассказать мне всё да  
GC: 4Х ВОТ К4К  
GC: ХОЧ3ШЬ Н4 УРОВ3НЬ БОГ4 ЧТОБЫ ЗН4ЧИТ КРУЧ3 ДЖОН4  
GC: А Р3Ш3НИЯ ПРИНИМ4ТЬ Н3 ХОЧ3ШЬ  
GC: ПУСТЬ СЛ3П4Я Д3ВОЧК4 ВС3 СК4Ж3Т11

Дэйв старается дышать ровнее, чтобы походить на спящего. Сердце колотится где-то в глотке, очень хочется пить или хотя бы выпрямиться, но нет, он лежит тут в безмятежной позе задремавшего красавчика и ждёт, когда в него воткнут дерьмовый меч, прокачанный, как тачка в передаче Х-зибита.

TG: а мёртвые дэйвы нам враги  
TG: сказал чел собирающийся добавить к их кучке ещё экземпляр  
GС: ВСТР3ТИТЬ СМР3РТЬ Н3Л3ГКО

Дэйв приоткрывает один глаз и сжимает зубы: ну понятно. Он на стадии принятия решения и собирается уходить, этот Дэйв, который не притворяется спящим и вникает в теорию вероятности имени Харви Дента. Терези так толково всё придумала, ох уж эти наглядные примеры слепых девочек.  
— Бро, — громко говорит Дэйв, с наслаждением выпрямляясь на квестовой койке. — Не уходи, и давай это уже случится.

Дэйв успевает подумать миллиард разных вещей, когда втыкает себе в грудь меч (микшер на рукоятке шипит что-то тяжёленькое). Этот миллиард вещей требуется немедленно кому-то высказать, этакий чувствоспам, Роуз была бы рада, но времени нет.  
С квестовой койки, стряхивая сияющую муть, поднимается настоящий Рыцарь Времени, у которого время есть всегда, и Дэйв бьёт его по плечу кулаком и говорит:  
— Вау, сними этот гандонский капюшон, чувак.

GC: ТЫ ЧТО СД3Л4Л  
GC: ОН Ж3 ОБР3Ч3Н111  
TG: да ладно  
TG: на уровне бога уже по кумполу

Бек Нуар, с чёрных крыльев которого летят почти вороньи перья, догоняет Дэйва на одной из металлических платформ. Нуар подминает под себя глупых красных крокодилов, не горит, ступая в лаву, прячет глаза под очками Бро — вообще выглядит довольно непобедимым. Он выглядит как чел, готовый добавить к кучке мёртвых дэйвов ещё экземпляр, думает Дэйв, размахивая мечом.  
Рыцарь Дэйв нашёл себе какой-то геройский обломок оружия из артурианы с валлийским акцентом, поэтому просто Дэйву очень даже осталось, чем таким звёздным самому ткнуть Бека в крыло.  
Перья сыплются в глаза, и прежде, чем Дэйв успевает показать знаменитую страйдерскую скорость, Бек Нуар вспарывает ему горло.

TG: это у нас стабильный временной луп же ага  
GC: Н3Т

Когда Рыцарь Дэйв пишет Терези, ему кажется, что он чем-то обидел её. Быть не может, конечно, что она уже ревнует его к Джейд, но в конце концов он же Рыцарь Дэйв.  
Почему нет.

TG: то есть как нет  
TG: мы же говорили о петлях  
TG: и предупреждали  
TG: это должна быть временная петля иначе он не станет мной  
GC: Н3Т Н3Т Н3Т  
GC: Н3 СТ4Н3Т

Терези ведёт себя странно, но Рыцарь Дэйв ей всё равно благодарен, вот они, наглядные примеры слепых, вот они — хочешь стать богом? Возвращайся во времени, я покажу, как. И показала.  
Джейд почти боится с Дэйвом заговорить, так он теперь крут, но ему не влом снизойти и помочь ей с квестом — они долго вместе ловят лягушек, пытаясь создать Ту Самую Вселенски Заебатую. Дэйв собирает скользких разноцветных тварей в плащ, и Терези почему-то почти ничего не пишет ему.

TT: Ты не имеешь никакого морального права осуждать меня. Твой главный аргумент против: то, что мой план с большой долей вероятности завершится смертью одной из моих игровых ипостасей. В качестве ответа позволь мне напомнить: ты сам сделал то, что сделал. Смерть с последующей выгодой не является бессмысленным действием.  
TG: лалонд  
TG: ахах  
TG: прекрати

Смерть, может быть, не бессмысленна, но она однозначно ужасно близка — Бек Нуар, теряя перья и источая противный псиный запах, надвигается на Джейд.  
— Тра-та-та-та-та! Ра-тта-тат! — приветствует его автомат Джейд, ни на секунду не переставший быть верным ружьём.  
Рыцарь Дэйв прыгает вперёд и целится Нуару в шею — Нуар исчезает в пространственной дыре, и Дэйв неловко расчерчивает сломанным мечом воздух. В бою с Беком можно умереть геройской смертью и не воскреснуть, но Дэйв, хватая ртом воздух, понимает, что умер глупой. И игра не кончилась. Всё в порядке, хочет сказать он Джейд, которая отшвыривает от себя ружьё, как будто оно наконец раскалилось, как положено настоящим ружьям. Или автоматам. Джейд, случайно застрелившая не того, и Бек, вдруг протяжно взвывший, тонут в темноте.

TG: и че теперь  
TG: терези  
TG: эй алё  
GC: >:[

В конце остаётся только немного времени — часы, отсчитывающие секунды. Маятник никак не может решить, что ему выбрать — героизм или справедливость, и обречённый Рыцарь Дэйв опять думает миллиард разных вещей, и Роуз среди них тоже есть, и Терези, и Джон, и кукурузные чипсы, и эти вещи несутся перед глазами Дэйва, как лента блога при быстрой прокрутке, только часы и маятник всё равно не исчезают.  
Маятник никак не может решить — героизм или справедливость.  
Последней записью в ленте Дэйв видит руки, сжимающие рукоятку меча. Лезвие глубоко уходит в грудь его, Дэйва, и он, безошибочно мёртвый, мешком падает на квестовую койку. Стрелка на циферблате взволнованно замирает, выбирая справедливость.

GC: ЧТО Т3П3РЬ??

В конце остаётся только время, одна доля секунды, то самое время, которого всегда в достатке у Рыцаря, и Дэйв отматывает ленту блога ещё немного назад, к тому самому моменту, когда ему нужно 

дышать ровнее, чтобы походить на спящего. Сердце колотится где-то в глотке, очень хочется пить или хотя бы выпрямиться, но нет, он лежит тут в безмятежной позе задремавшего красавчика и ждёт, когда 

Он на стадии принятия решения.  
Дэйв уже знает, каким оно будет. Он опускает меч.

TG: окей тз  
TG: всё круто я смогу как-нибудь пережить без очаровательного носка на голове и способности создавать временные вихри или чо там  
TG: я просто так спросил


End file.
